Nightmares
by Krysten Malfoy
Summary: Just some Akuroku fluff. I tossed in some Soriku. oh and Roxel is in there, cuz he's chibi


**Dont know why. I just did it**

"Axel!!!! No!!!!" I fell to my knees as I watched my best friend, run through by Riku's Keyblade, cough up blood on the bastard's bright yellow shirt. Riku pulled back on the blade and watched as the red haired hero fell to the ground. Riku glanced back and me and smiled sadly,

"Come on, Sora. He's not important." I jumped up and grabbed the silver haired kid around his neck,

"He's not important?! He's not important!!! He's my best friend!!! The only one that ever cared!!! I loved him!!!!" I pushed the shocked Riku out of my way and dropped down next to Axel, who was clutching at the hole in his torso, trying to hold himself together. He was already starting to fade. I took his face in between my hands and made him look at me,

"Axel? Talk to me, are you okay?" He shook his head and coughed up another wave of blood. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my face into his neck,

"What were you trying to do?" Axel looked up at me and grinned,

"Do you think I'd like watching this happen to Roxas?" I turned him over and made him lie down. He smirked and stared off into space. I reached up and wiped blood off of his tattoos,

"But why? Why would you do something this stupid?" He grabbed my hand and grinned,

"He was the only one I liked. He made me feel like, I had a heart. You make me feel, the same..." He smiled up at me, fading fast. I squeezed his hand,

"Who? Who made you feel like you had a heart?" Axel searched the room with a panicked gaze, and then met my eyes again,

"Roxas. . ." and then he disappeared into the darkness, forever.

**~X~X~X~**

"Daddy!!! Daddy!!!!" The bed was shaking and I snapped up to find our red and yellow haired kid bouncing up and down on our bed. Still shaking from my dream, I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him down into my lap. Roxel giggled and looked up at me,

"Daddy, what are you doing?!" He tilted his head to one side when he saw my tears and quickly reached up and wiped them off,

"What's wrong Daddy?" Then, the door opened, and Axel walked in, in just the black jeans he was wearing last night. He glanced from my teary eyes, to Roxel's concerned face and walked forward,

"Come on, kiddo. Soriku is downstairs, waiting. Remember, Namine said she would take you guys to see Donald and Goofy today." Roxel's face brightened up and he jumped off the bed and ran out the door. Axel watched him go and then sat down next to me. He frowned,

"Roxas. What's wrong?" He wiped tears from my cheeks and waited for me to respond. I shook my head and laid down again, facing the wall,

"It's nothing, Axel. Don't worry about it. Go make sure Roxel has his shoes matching, or something." Axel crawled over me and sat down in front of me,

"I already told Namine to do it, what happened? Was it another one of...those dreams?" I had told him about the dreams I've had, from after I rejoined with Sora. But never that they were about when Axel died. Never that it was Riku I saw killing him, even though we all knew it was self sacrifice. I shook my head again and stared down at my pillow, which was stained from many nights of crying both during, and after my nightmares. Axel sighed and grabbed my shoulder,

"Do you want me to go downstairs and ask Sora? He would know just as well as you." I shook my head but still, didn't speak. Axel groaned and pulled me up so I was sitting against his chest.

"Roxas, please. I hate it when you cry, and you know that. You also know that you can tell me anything." I sighed and looked up at him,

"Would you really miss me?" He stammered for a moment and then nodded,

"Yeah. I would. I told you that. But what does that have to do with what happened after you went back to Sora?" I rested my head on his shoulder and cried quietly,

"You would let Riku kill you to protect me?" Axel grabbed my shoulders and held me away from him,

"Where the hell did that come from? I know you where in that kid's head, but Riku never killed me. . .you killed me...and then I killed me, but Riku never had a hand in either one of my deaths." I sobbed, remembering that I had in fact killed this man. I had promised to meet him in the next life. And I did. And we got married. And had our child. Roxel. But that doesn't...Axel grabbed my chin and pulled me from my thoughts,

"What happened in that dream?" I stared down at the sheets and groaned,

"Riku," I whispered, really hoping Axel wouldn't hear me, "In my dream. Riku killed you. And, you guys were talking to me like I was Sora, though I felt like me. And I had to sit there and watch you die. . .again." Axel groaned and squeezed me tighter,

"Roxas. I am sorry. I should have stayed up here with you. I could have woken you up. Could have showed you I was fine. I promise I won't put you through that again." I shook my head,

"But what if it wasn't a dream of something that's already happened? What if it's something that will happen?" Axel shook his head and kissed my forehead,

"I'm not going anywhere. I've got a kid to raise and a spikey haired blonde guy to protect from nightmares." I sighed and cuddled into his bare chest,

"Thank you. . .Axel." He silently grabbed my china dn made me look up at him,

"It's nothing. All a part of the job description." He chuckled lightly and then softly pressed his lips to mine.

**Aw what a fluffy little one shot...like my friend Anthony!! heehee**


End file.
